


Butterfly Blue

by Void_Bot



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: "Villain" redemption, Even the butterflies know it, F/M, Feels, I don't know why I love Roxanne and Megamind having each other's numbers so much, It's about time people do too, Megamind gets to have a better life, Megamind is pretty, Or liking people in general, Roxanne has friends who are good at what they do, Roxanne is not used to having a crush, Social Justice, Villain Redemption, but there you go, so much feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:12:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Bot/pseuds/Void_Bot
Summary: Inspired by someone's dream (I don't remember who's, it was so long ago)Roxanne isn't used to trusting people, but she does trust Megamind. Yeah, the master of all villainy and all that. He's a good man. About time everyone else knew. Including himself.





	Butterfly Blue

Roxanne left work, Hal having been absent from work and thus unable to drive her home.

She glanced down at her purse as she thought about how far she would have to walk. In heels. She didn’t like the thought at all.

Recently, life had been crazy. For the first time, she’d encountered Megamind outside of a kidnapping- in the middle of the night. Apparently Roxanne was not the only one who went on late-night walks (though not in high heels, she wasn’t insane).

They’d had an awkward, half-hearted conversation about convenient encounters and Roxanne made a joke about how convenient it would be if she could call Megamind and get kidnapped out of awkward situations and. 

She ended up with Megamind’s number. 

So she could get kidnapped out of awkward situations.

Admittedly, Megamind had probably given it to her because he thought it was hilarious, which it was. The number was also probably fake, or belonged to someone who would give her an even more awkward situation. 

Then again, if the number was real and belonged to him then calling him would be pretty awkward.

These thoughts had been circling Roxanne’s head since that night. Looking down the street then down at her purse, Roxanne figured if any moment was worth it it was this.

She dialed the number.

“Ollo?… Ohhh. Hello?” Shit. It really was him.

“Hey, it’s Roxanne.”

“Wait, I didn’t expect you to actually- uh, what’s- why- um. Why are you calling me?" 

"I… I would like it if you kidnapped me now.” God, that sounded stupid.

“Why?”

“Usually Hal drives me home, and he’s not here, and I don’t want to walk across the city in heels.”

“That’s… Fair, but why don’t you call one of your friends and have them drive you?" 

"They just left and I don’t want to make them turn around. You know how annoying it is to turn around and get something when you just left a place.”

“Also fair. Why don’t… Uh. Why don’t I drive you home?” Roxanne’s eyes widened. She honestly hadn’t considered the possibility.

“Yeah, okay, do you mind that?”

"Not at all, Miss Ritchi.“

"Okay… See you in a bit.” Megamind hung up.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the short chapter. I swear I will get better


End file.
